Novela Drabble
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto...#9/Se acercaba el cumpleaños de la maga estelar y Natsu no tiene ideas hasta que Levy le sugiere algo, sin mas opcion va hasta el cuarto de Lucy y busca lo que le sugirio Levy encontrandose solamente con la novela de Lucy/– Haré realidad el último párrafo que escribiste– rápidamente la maga recordó el ultimo capitulo que había escrito del libro aun no terminado.


•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Namaste!

Me presento rápidamente, mi apodo es Asuka Dattebayo pero pueden decirme Asu.

Etto soy una escritora aficionada y me encantan los videos juegos, animes y mangas.

Y bueno les presento mi primer One-shot sobre NaLu… así que espero que les guste y bueno esto es un nuevo capítulo en mi serie de One-shots y Drabbles y…

Bueno rápidamente les explico mi reto.

Consiste en escribir un total indeterminado One-shots y/o drabbles sobre mis parejas favoritas.

Este es de _Natsu_x_Lucy_, pero si también te gusta:

_Kakashi_x_Anko_ (Naruto)

_Naruto_x_Sakura _(Naruto)

_Shikamaru_x_Temari _(Naruto)

_Leon_x_Ada_ (Resident Evil)

_Vegata_x_Bulma_ (Dragon ball Z)

_Gajeel_x_Levy_ (Fariry Tail)

Subiré el mismo reto -_- de cada una con la misma cantidad asi que… a volar la I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N

•**Capitulo: **#9

•**Título: **"Novela"

•**Pareja: **Natsu x Lucy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **K+

•**Drabble/One-shot: **Drabble

•**Cant. ****De palabras: **495

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna

•**Disclaimer:**

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

–_**¿Qué haces con eso? – **_pregunto asustada al encontrar a su compañero de misiones, Natsu Dragneel, en su habitación sosteniendo entre sus manos una de sus novelas… bueno en realidad su novela, la que ella había escrito y que temía que el poseedor de ojos verdosos lo hubiera leído ya que al parecer llevaba tiempo en su habitación.

–_**Bueno se acerca tu cumpleaños y como no sabía que regalarte le pregunte a Levy–**_ respondió sonriente y acercándose a la ojicafe.

–_**Regrésamelo–**_ le ordeno extendiéndole su mano para que el joven le entregara el cuaderno.

–_**Ella me dijo que buscara en alguna revista o libro en tu cuarto y viera que te gustaba–**_ continuo como si nada, sin importarle que la expresión de Lucy cambiaba de sorpresa a ira mezclada con preocupación.

–_**-Natsu, no lo repetiré otra vez–**_ insistió, dando tres firmes pasos hacia el aun con su mano extendida _**–Regrésamelo.**_

–_**No Luce, no te lo regresare.**_

–_**No lo leíste, ¿o sí?.**_

–_**Jamás me lo prohibiste.**_

–_**Natsu–**_ fue lo único que alcanzo y se le ocurrió susurrar al sentir como los brazos del dragón Slayer rodeaban su cintura y la atraía hacia él, totalmente sorprendida; pasmada; anonadada; estupefacta y todo tipo de sinónimos a su expresión y es que la expresión del pelirrosa cambio por completo, de una mirada totalmente inocente y característica paso a una que era totalmente desconocida para la rubia y quizás para todo el gremio y mundo.

–_**Ahora sé que es lo que quieres– **_dijo mirándola con una expresión lujuriosa, provocativa y todos los calificativos para tal mirada que era atrayente; además embozando una sonrisa que no era comparada con ninguna típica de él, era esa sonrisa picara que solo había visto entre Bisca y Alzack, Natsu llevo su mano derecha al rostro de la maga estelar sin soltar su amarre, acaricio delicadamente las sonrojadas mejillas y se acerco de manera lenta y tortuosa ante la impaciencia de ambos, pero antes de que ambos labios chocaran Natsu se detuvo y sonriente se quedo mirando a milímetros de su rostro.

–_**Nat-su–**_ fue lo único que pudo articular ante el nerviosismo.

–_**Hare realidad el último párrafo que escribiste–**_ rápidamente la maga recordó el ultimo capitulo que había escrito del libro aun no terminado.

"_**(…) El rápidamente se acerco sin vacilación alguna y la tomo por la cintura, su mente se nublo ante la acción de compañero y secreto amado, pero sus sentidos y pensamientos se volcaron completamente a él, y solo a él, cuando los labios del amor secreto de ella poso sus labios sobre los suyos cumpliendo así su deseo de cumpleaños… un beso de su amado (…)"**_

Y sin esperar más Natsu junto sus labios con los de la sorprendida y gustosa Lucy quien ante la demanda de más pasión abrazo el cuello cubierto por la bufanda de escamas, atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella.

–_**Ai shiteru*–**_ susurro Natsu sobre sus labios antes de continuar con ese festín de besos que tendrían otro final.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Reto previo:** "No te preocupes, ya te perdone hace mucho" (Gaajel x Levy)

•**Próximo reto:** "_Libros_" (Gaajel x Levy)

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora:**

_**Ai shiteru: **_significa "Te amo" en japonés.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review :3

Estoy mendigando reviews xDD

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
